1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for automatically supplying feed or drink to an animal. The invention further relates to methods of automatically supplying feed or drink to an animal in a trough
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known for automatically supplying feed to an animal in which the feed is provided in a trough. A device of this type is known from DE 8716831U1 which comprise a flap controlled by a control unit, which flap is capable of being put in an open position and in a closed position for giving the animal access to the trough, respectively preventing the animal from having access to the trough. In a standard situation the flap is in its closed position. Continuous energizing of an air cylinder connected to the flap realises a transition to the open position for an animal having access to the feed trough. After a certain period of time the flap is put again in the closed position by continuous energizing of the air cylinder. In such cases, the flap can be used for actively driving the head of an animal out of the feed trough. The device is provided with an identification device by which an animal may be identified. If an animal that is not authorized to feed approaches the feed trough, the flap will be kept in the closed position. Animals that are authorized to feed will also be confronted initially with a closed flap. This is not a logical signal for the animal that is eligible to eat and it may have an adverse effect on the feed consumption of the animal
Thus, there is a particular need for a device for and a method of automatically supplying feed and/or drink to an animal, in which access to the feed trough is logical for an animal.